Set Me Free
by Imani Faith
Summary: Riku's mini adventure before Chain of Memories and after Kingdom Hearts I. Riku is trapped in darkness and there is only one way out... or one person that can free him... who could it be? One Shot Song Fic


Hey people! How's it going? this is a new story I wrote... about ten minutes ago ^^ I worked hard on it... out of pure boredom and I hope you like it! All I ask for are a few... really a lot, of reviews! Please! that's I ask for PLEASE!

enjoy

**_REVIEW!_**

**Set Me Free**

A One Shot by _Imani Faith_

A Riku Fanfic

"_Supreme darkness!"_

"_You're wrong! I know now… without a doubt… kingdom hearts is light!"_

_The door opened, and light streamed out. It burned Ansem and he disappeared. Once he was gone Sora, Goofy and Donald ran to the door to close it. As the tried to push the large doors closed Goofy spotted something inside the door. Inside, Heartless were swarming. But the doors were too heavy for them to push… from the outside. _

"_The Heartless!" they cried, Donald and Goofy._

"_Hurry!" Donald cried out as he pushed more and more. _

"_I can't…" Sora said as he lost his footing. _

"_Don't give up! C'mon Sora! Together we can do it!" Riku from the inside, started to pull the door. He gave Sora a lot of strength, and with that they tried to close the door. _

"_Okay."_

_The Hearltless were coming faster…_

"_It's hopeless!" Donald cried out._

_The Heartless came closer, and yet something made them disappear. Donald and Goofy peered inside to see their king pop up with his keyblade up high. _

"_Now Sora, let's close this door for good!" Mickey said._

_Sora was hesitant; he didn't want to lock them in the door… he bit his lip, "But…"_

"_You can trust the King," Goofy said._

"_Don't worry Sora, there will always be a door to the light," King Mickey assure Sora. _

"_Now! They're coming!" Riku faced the Heartless as they came closer._

"_Donald… Goofy… Thank you…" Mickey nodded to them._

_Riku turned around and gazed at Sora with a sad look, "Sora, take care of her…"_

_Sora nodded back and closed the door… locking King Mickey and Riku inside. _

_Riku summoned his Soul Eater and stared to attack the Heartless that were swarming. Riku and Mickey fought together but Riku was already weak. He fought his strongest but one hit sent him flying into a dark wall. Mickey was pushed back and he couldn't help the weak and bleeding Riku. At that moment, Riku, unknown to him, was dragged away…_

_~ The Story ~_

"It hasn't always been this way…" Riku said to himself as he sat alone in the dark realm. He closed his eyes and thought about the times he was in the light, when he was home. 'I remember brighter days, before the dark ones came stole my mind and wrapped my soul in these chains,' he thought as he winced in the many mistakes he had made:

Opening the door to darkness, hurting Sora and Kairi…

Riku hated to see his mistakes, the ones that could have been avoided. Riku winced in the memories. He wondered if he'd find his way out of the darkness.

Riku stood but found himself bound with chains. He pulled at the chains and pulled but to no avail. As he frowned he heard chains falling. He looked around with fear in his heart, he couldn't see in the thick darkness, but he knew something was out there.

Riku then caught sight of a woman, she was chained and yet she didn't move. Riku looked at her and realized how her eyes remained motionless. Riku narrowed his eyes to get a better look to find her eyes had lost it's soul. Riku realized that he was surrounded by dead people. Riku, filled with panic, yanked at his chains more and more.

But after a while Riku stopped and gathered himself. He shook his head and leaned his back against the dead tree. He cried through the night, wondering how he could get through it. He heard one voice telling him to end it all, the other saying he could make it if he held on. 'Now I live among the dead…' he laughed, 'I'm fighting voices in my head. I'm hoping someone will hear me… crying out in the night… and… carries me away…'

Riku let out a cry, "Set me Free! Does anybody out there hear me? Set me free! Please…"

Riku woke to the morning breaking another day, he grinned about him making it to another day, and yet the rain fell from the already dark sky. For the next few days, Riku remained in the dark and in the rain.

Riku, one day, heard a dark, evil chuckle, "Don't waste your tears, no one will come for you…"

Riku's ice blue eyes eyed the creature, of dark skin, and held back his fear, "What are you?"

"A demon… your demon. All of us, that surround you, are your demons."

Riku for the next few days sat with these demons surrounding him.

'Who is this man… this man… that comes my way…?' Riku, after days of this dark world, had no idea who this bright light was. Riku's eyes winced and pulled away from the light. As he came closer the dark ones… the demons, shriek, they scream his name…

"Jesus! Jesus!"

'Is he… the one… the one I heard so much about? He is… that man?'

Riku watched as they fled, and with each step this man came closer Riku felt stronger, he lifted his head from the ground and his eyes filled with tears, "Jesus! Rescue me! Set me free of the chains holding me! Can you hear me? Set me free!"

The man stopped near Riku, he gave Riku a look, one Riku couldn't read, but one that looked straight through his eyes. He then asked one question, "Do you want to be free? Lift your chains, I hold the key," he took Riku's hands, with a gentle hand, and unlocked the chains. "All power of Heaven and Earth belong to me, and I declare, you… are… free…" he soon left, walking to the next captives.

He didn't ask them the question of choice, instead he just stared to unlock the chains and as he did so with each captive he said "You are free, you are free, you are free!"

Riku didn't get a chance to thank the man in person. He soon found himself waking up in a realm of grey, to the voice of the one that started all of the problems on the island; Riku woke up in the realm outside of Castle Oblivion…

~Inspired Song~

Set Me Free

It hasn't always been this way  
I remember brighter days  
Before the dark ones came  
Stole my mind  
Wrapped my soul in chains

Now I live among the dead  
Fighting voices in my head  
Hoping someone hears me crying in the night  
And carries me away

(Chores)

Set me free of the chains holding me  
Is anybody out there hearing me?  
Set me free

Morning breaks another day  
Finds me crying in the rain  
All alone with my demons I am  
Who is this man that comes my way?  
The dark ones shriek  
They scream His name  
Is this the One they say will set the captives free?  
Jesus, rescue me

(Chores)

Set me free of the chains holding me  
Is anybody out there hearing me?  
Set me free

As the God man passes by  
He looks straight through my eyes  
And darkness cannot hide

Do you want to be free?  
Lift your chains  
I hold the key  
All power on Heav'n and Earth belong to me

You are free  
You are free  
You are free

Artist: Casting Crowns

CD: Lifesong

Genre: Christian


End file.
